


Don’t try to sleep through the end of the world

by Kindred



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Master vampire Stephan Strange, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Has a Family, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Loki, Vampire Peter Parker, Vampire Sex, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire Thor, Vampire Turning, just vampire everyone but Tony, vampire Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: He's been hiding for 10 years since the vampire took over, only travelling during the day but now the vampire have found him.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony becomes aware of himself as he woke up, he was aware that his mouth was dry his tongue was like sandpaper and stuck to the roof of his mouth. His head had the feeling of trucks were crushing repeatedly making him really aware of the bump to the back of his head and the dried blood caked into this hair. He felt his stomach lurch as he laid there; he took a deep breath trying to settle his stomach as he reached up and cup his head wished he could pass back out again.

He tried to think how he ended up here on this soft bed with silk sheets, he felt warmer than he had done in years. Opening his eyes a crack and winced the room was dully lit part from the flicking light of the fireplace. Pushing himself up his arms is wobbly he looked around the bedroom and frowned as he tried to get his vision to stop blurring or to stop the room from spinning…have to get out of here…he thought to himself, pushing himself up he swayed again he felt sick his stomach lurched but nothing came up, but he wasn’t shocked about that he hadn’t eaten in two days …or was it a week…he thought, he spun around and saw the window or rather many windows spinning around. He staggered over to windows and tried to pull it open but found he couldn’t open it. 

His knees buckle out from under him and he fell to the floor and he passed out again. He laid there for a while until the door to the room opens up and a young man walks in, he looked around the room looking for Tony and then spots him on the floor. Closing the bedroom door behind him the teen rushes over to the crumpled heap of the man and knelt on the floor next to Tony. “Mr Stark come on let’s get you on the bed.” He said, as he lifted the man up easily slipping his arms around his waist and helped him over to the bed; Tony groaned as he pressed his face into the silk sheets and just laid there breathing heavily. 

Tony groaned as he felt a cool hand pressed to his forehead, it felt good this cool hand and he pressed his face into his hand and sighed. Peter brought his other hand to his mouth and bite down breaking the skin before pressing it to the older man’s lips. “Drink Mr Stark, you need it.” He tells him softly as ran his fingers through the man’s head. He followed the familiar voice orders and opens his mouth and felt the flood of blood fill his mouth, he swallowed all of it until the wound healed. Peter smiled softly as Tony finally opens his eyes and looked up at the beautiful face above him. He blinked in shock and looked down at Peter’s hand that was over his mouth, the blushing Peter pulls his hand away from Tony’s mouth and wiped the blood and saliva onto his jeans.  
“P-Peter?”  
“Hi, Mr Stark.”

The teen voice filled his mind and then Tony bolted upright and stared at him, he suddenly felt better his head no longer hurt and his body didn’t ache. He put his hand to his mouth and then looked down at his blood covered finger. “UUAH NO!” Tony tells him as he used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe the ruby red blood off his lips, chin and cheek.  
“You can’t become a vampire from just drinking my blood,” Peter tells him, he smiles weakly as he looks down at his hands. “Your head injury would have killed you if I didn’t.” He sighs “Loki says…”  
“Loki? Loki is alive?” He choked  
“Alive isn’t the right words but as are all vampire if that helps.” Tony turned to him and frowned as he looked at the pale face boy. He couldn’t believe what he is seeing as he reaching out he touch Peter’s shoulder pushing him slightly “I’m real.” The teen smiled “See.” He took the man’s large hand and put it to his cheek and nuzzled it.  
“B-But your dead.” He tells him “I saw him kill you.” He sobbed  
“I’m a vampire, Mr Stark.” He smiled shyly at him,  
“Shit.” He growled it made Peter flinch as he looked away from Tony, he understood why Tony was scared of him of what he has become. 

10 years ago vampire took over the world as corny as it sounds it started off small in small towns small villages, then law enforcement soon the hospitals were a cover to give people the vampiric virus. The Avengers tried to save the world again but it didn’t work none of them knew they were infected and when they were killed their own blood infected them. Tony had no way of knowing that they were infected but he is pretty sure he is now after drinking Peter’s blood. “I’m sorry Mr Stark.” He said quietly, it was Tony’s turn to flinch and he groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair wincing at the blood mattered in the back of his head.  
“I’m sorry,” Tony said, as he reached out and cupped the immortal youth as tears ran down his cheeks. “I-It's just looked what they did to you.” He sobbed as he dropped his head onto Peter’s shoulders.  
“Shhhh its okay, I’m okay,” Peter tells him, Tony shook his head his whole body shaking as he broke down. 

His arms worked around Peter’s body and pulled him onto his lip, the teen squeaked as he let the man manhandle him. “Mr-Mr Stark just so you know, if-if you try to kill me or hurt me the two guys outside your door has p-permission from S- Stephen strange to cut your throat.” He trembled as pinkish tears rolled down his cheeks, he didn’t think Tony would hurt him but he had to read him the rules. Pulling back Tony look up at the Peter’s faced and wiped the tears away.  
“Y-You think I could do that?” He asked  
“I’m a vampire, you have killed vampires.” Shaking his head Tony buried his head again into the teen’s shoulders.  
“Never! Not you, not my baby boy.” He whimpered, Peter bites his bottom lips as he hugged the man.  
“Baby boy?” Peter whispered, Tony, nodded but didn’t lift his head up as he kissed Peter’s throat. The teen gasped as he felt the man’s hands move under his shirt, his idol the man he had a crush on for god know how long even these past 10 years he still thought about his mentor and how much he missed him. “C-Can I call you Tony?” He asked  
“If you let me worship you, you can call me anything you want.” The man said as he lifted his head up and looked into the bright brown eyes.  
“Okay, Tony.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter lay curled up in Tony’s arms, he smiled as he the mortal nuzzled his face into his throat. There was only the light from the fireplace lighting the room, he didn’t want to call what they did fucking because to him fucking meant porn. No, what Tony did to him was slow and sweet, he took his time and made love to him, but he didn’t want to say it…I don’t want to jinx it…he told himself. “God we should have done this years ago,” Tony whispered, they both lay naked under the silk sheets the teen smiled as he felt Tony’s cock twitch inside of him making him shiver. “Sooo what happens now?” Tony asked as he nips his shoulder.  
“Ummm well you see… only the Master can make that decision.” He tells him softly, as he runs his fingers over the back of his hand. “But I promise he doesn’t want you dead.”   
“The Master?” Tony asked with a frown as he hooked his fingers under Peter’s chin and got him to turn his head to look at him “Please don’t tell me it’s Loki?” He asked as he sees Peter brown eyes look up at him.   
“No, but he is one of his favourites,” Peter says,   
“Favourites? I don’t like the sound of that.” He says as he looked at how Peter is now looking away from him “Are you… a favourite?” He’s always been possessive of Peter but he put that down to wanting to be the kid’s father figure. But now he was sure he will fight this Master just to have Peter to himself.  
“Yeeeah.” He whispered, “I’m a sub.” Peter tells Tony and the man frowns “It’s not as bad as it sounds I promise, they all look after me.” He tells him, it’s the norm for him now being shared by the Dom’s and he loves it.  
“Is it someone I know this master?” Tony asked because he will kill him if he has to, to protect his little spider. 

The door opens making Tony sit up and put his arm in front of Peter to try an protect him the teen smiled at the gesture. Tony glared at the figure of the man in the doorway but he couldn’t quite figure out who it was. “You could say that.” The man smirked as he stepped inside “Hello Tony it’s good to see you again.” He looks at the teen and saw Peter blush as Tony warped his arms around him. “I see you wasted no time Peter?”   
“Sorry Master.” Peter whimpered at him, Tony blinked in shock as the door to the room closed and the Stephan walked towards them.  
“Don’t be sorry little one.” He whispers softly.  
“I should have known it would be you the Master Vampire.” The human snorted, “All that power it was bound to go to your head and make you a bigger pompous arse than you already were.” Tony mumbled as he pulled out Peter gently making the teen whimper at the lost as they sat up.   
“Oh don’t stop on my account.” The Master vampire tells them as he runs his fingers up Peter’s legs “He is a little incubus, but tends to happen when people are turns. You’re either the alpha or the omega.” He says. “That and I blame Loki for teaching him bad habits.” He smirks at the teen.

Tony frowns at him as he rubs the backs of his head “You’re not dogs.” He points out, Stephan laughs as he lets his hand slips under the blanket. Peter bites his bottom lips as he felt the Master’s hand slide up his thigh. The dark haired vampire gave a light-hearted chuckle and shook his head.   
“No we’re not but that’s how it is, Loki and Peter are subs don’t get me wrong I wouldn’t want to find myself in a fight with those and would never dare anger them. But they are just as important as the Dom, they are the softer breed of us.” He tells him, Peter purrs as he nuzzles the sides of Tony’s throat. 

Opening his mouth Tony was going to ask about using Peter as a sex toy but something slides up his legs making him gasp and his eyes widen. “Whoa, WHOA!” He yelled as he backs away from the hand warping around his cock. “I am no Sub!” He tells Stephan “Y-You tell him Peter what I just did to you!” He snapped, the teen smiled and nodded.   
“Anything but.” He mumbled as he kissed Tony’s throat.   
“Dom is just a title Tony as is Sub. The only real difference is looks and that Subs can get pregnant.” He tells the human.   
“So!” Tony growled at him.   
“So, we can work something out.” They stared at each other for a long time “If you want Peter…”  
“I do.” He said quickly, the man smirked and Tony wished he could punch him without the risk of breaking his hand.   
“Then we can work something out if you become a Dom that is.”


	3. Chapter 3

Stephan looked at Peter and the teen smiled, as he swung himself around and sat on Tony’s lap letting the mortal’s cock sink into his body. The teen threw his head back and moaned as Tony gasped “Fuck Peter!” He gasped, as he gripped his hips tightly almost squeezing the skin tightly as the young vampire started to raise himself up and then drop back down. 

Stephan undresses as he watches Peter rolls his hips he saw Tony lose himself to the pleasure of Peter’s body and couldn’t help but smirk as the man quickly spun the teen around and pinned him down on the bed. He walked over to the bed and then stood behind Tony and smiled as he watched Peter arched his back and moan as his hands fisted the bed sheets. Stephan growled as he took Tony’s hips and then pushed himself into the man, the human cried out as he jerked forward making Peter whimper. “Give a guy a warning!” Tony snapped, there was no real heat in his words as the master vampire started to move. His mouth latching onto the human’s throat and mouthed at his skin as they both moved together, moaning Tony held onto Peter’s hips. 

The teen moaned unable to move from the weight above him, he could see Stephan’s eyes shine brightly in the light of the room he knew that he will turn Tony soon enough. A whimper left his lips as he reached out for Tony and pulled him down to kiss him, he worries a little encase the Master has other plans. Gasping into the teen’s mouth Tony had never felt anything like it sure he had enjoyed the odd threesome but he normally he’s the top but now sandwich between two, being top and bottom at the same time it was mind-blowing. Peter whimpered his name and arched his back as he felt Tony’s cock repeatedly battered his prostate making him scream and that is when Stephan pulled back the human pressing his body against his chest. “Ready to come home, Tony.” The vampire purred as he bites down onto his throat.

Tony cried out as he felt the pain of the vampire’s fangs slice into his throat as his fuck him. He came with a shout filling Peter up once again with his seed, the teen sobbed as he came covering his stomach as his body shook as if he felt overwhelmed by the none stop battering of his prostate. Slowly Tony stopped moving his lips and whimpered in Stephan’s arms as he felt the master vampire cums inside of him as he continues to drink from him until Tony passes out. 

Peter whimpers as he watches him pass out and watches as Stephan moves Tony and lays him next to the younger vampire. Peter pushes himself up and kneels by the man and looks up at the master with worried eyes “Relax Peter you know he is infected he will be fine.” He smiles as he pulls the teen close and kisses him “I know how much you care for him and I will allow him to claim you as his.” He whispered as he nipped the teen’s shoulders making him shiver as he watches Tony start to writhe on the bed as he started to turn.   
“Can I stay with him please?” Peter asked,   
“No darling put your robe on and go back to your room, I’m giving you’re the night off.” The teen pouted.  
“B-But master…”  
“No, you know how dangerous it is when human is turn.” He kissed Peter on top of his head as the teen slipped off the bed and pulled the robe back up. He stopped for a moment as he felt Tony’s cum started to leak out of him, biting his bottom he rushes room the room he wanted to keep as much as he could of Tony’s seed inside of him.

Stephan sits in a chair and watches as Tony thrashes on the bed as the vampire infected blood starts to kick in. He doesn’t know how he will react when Tony wakes up, he himself wasn’t the nicest vampire when he woke up the first thing he did was kill someone for their blood. Then he fucked those who were turned showing his dominance over them, this is why he sent Peter away Tony could really hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment he was dead, he felt his heart stop and it was a strange sensation like he was having out of body experience, but still in his body. Then he suddenly he bolted upright and gasped as he sat straight ahead, he blinked in shock as he looked around the room suddenly realising that Peter was missing turning his head he sees Stephan sat there looking at him. He growled as he looked at the man “Tony.” Stephan called to him as he watched the newly turned vampire’s top lip started to curl up.  
“Where is Peter?” He snarled, his fingers digging into the bed.  
“He is safe.” The master vampire tells as he remains seated as he watched Tony’s eyes turned black as he climbs off the bed still naked.

Snarling he stood there licking his lips tasting his own blood as his fangs slice into his bottom lip. “Where is he, Stephan? I want Peter!” He hissed as he walked over to him, his hands flexing as if he was ready to strangle him or rip him the part.   
“Until I am sure you won’t hurt him he will stay away from you,” Stephan tells him Tony, but the newly turned Tony Stark wasn’t going to have any of that. He grabbed the master vampire by his shirt and tried to punch him, but the vampire master grabbed his arm and then pinned Tony to the floor and watched as he struggled against Stephan’s hold.   
“I WANT HIM!” He yelled  
“Not until your calm!” Tony tried to throw him off but the mater vampire held him down tightly.   
“I’m calm!” He snarled “I am very fucking calm!” Stephen sighed as he watched the man thrash about on the ground. 

Meanwhile…  
Peter steps into his room and closes the door behind him; he sighs and turns around to see Loki lying on the bed. His long limbs stretched out as he reads a book “So is it true your daddy is home.” The man smirked.   
“Shut up Loki,” Peter mumbles as he walks over to the chest of draws, putting the book down the dark-haired vampire rolled onto his stomach and look at Peter. “But yes he is.” He smiles as he pulls something out of the draw. “Help me put this in?” He asked, his cheeks a little red but his face is serious. 

Standing up Loki walks over to the teen and looks him up and down “Please.” Peter breaths “I want to keep it inside of me.” Green eyes glittered brightly as he took the red plug into his hands.  
“Oh dear, you do have it bad.” He purred as he watched the teen move leaning over the table in the bedroom.   
“Like you and Thor,” Peter says as he feels more of Tony’s cum trickle out of him and down his thighs. Loki hummed as he rubbed his hand over his slightly swollen belly where Stephan’s babies lay.   
“Well he isn’t happy that I am pregnant with Stephen’s child but hey he already got two children out of me first.” Loki smiles “Well what can I say; I’m a sucker for the idiot. He just flashes that one blue eye and his large…”  
“I get it Loki the guy his huge I know, just put the plug in.” Peter tells him dully   
“I was going to say hands my little spider.” The older vampire chuckled as he pushed the plug into Peter while stroking the teen’s bruised thighs. Peter moaned and arched his back as he felt it slide in and wedges itself keeping what’s left of Tony’s cum.” 

Loki stood up and licked his fingers as Peter turned around looking a little more flushed “Poor darling.” He purred as he kissed the top of young vampire’s head before pulling him into a hug as the teen whimpered in his hold. “Have a nice long soak in the bath and I will get us some snacks.” Loki turned and grabbed the robe off the bedpost and went out the door, leaving Peter along with his thoughts. His hand wonders down to his stomach and smiled as he walks into the bathroom with a hopeful smile on his lip.


End file.
